


this is how i show affection

by RealReggietales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Based on a Tumblr Post, First Kiss, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean technically its 5+2, Light Angst, M/M, Rain, Yahaba gets taller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealReggietales/pseuds/RealReggietales
Summary: 5 times Kyoutani bumped his head into Yahaba's shoulder, and one time Yahaba did it back.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	this is how i show affection

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this on my tablet so be aware there will be many mistakes.  
> It is 9:44 pm and I'm supposed to be asleep

It was when Yahaba told a really cheesy joke, that Kyoutani first did it.

He was laughing at how bad it was when he dropped his head and just shoved it into Yahaba's shoulder. The weight was surprising, but not unwelcome.

Yahaba almost stumbled. 

His face is _not_ red, shut up Watari.

-

The next time it happens, they're sitting at a table, talking about some random topic, when out of the blue, Kyoutani's head drops and pushes right into Yahaba's shoulder.

Then, he continues talking like it was nothing.

Yahaba almost mustered up the courage to ask him why he does it, but decides not to, for the sake of himself. He does _not_ feel like facing Kyoutani's wrath today.

-

The third time Yahaba remembers is when Kyoutani's angry at him. He refuses to look at him, and his fists keep clenching and unclenching, as if resisting the urge to punch Yahaba's lights out.

Yahaba doesn't exactly know what he did wrong. Maybe his set was too low, or he just walked wrong, but he _doesn't know._

Kyoutani won't talk to him, no matter how many times he's tried.

"What did I do?" He asks again. Kyoutani opens his mouth, then closes it again.

Yahaba can't exactly read minds, so he sits there, waiting for Kyoutani to speak.

Kyoutani walks over to him, stands between his legs, and lowers his head.

He presses his forehead against Yahaba's shoulder, and wraps his arm around him. Then he shoves his hand into Yahaba's face.

"You're so annoying." He says, then grabs his bag, and walks out of the door.

-

The fourth time is when they win a practice match against Karasuno. 

Everyone is cheering, and laughing, and Kyoutani walks up to Yahaba.

Yahaba knows to expect it at this point, so he puts a hand on Kyoutani's back.

Kyoutani drops his head down, and forcefully shoves it against Yahaba's shoulder.

"You did good today." Yahaba tells him, whispering softly in his ear.

He feels his shoulder shake, an indicator that Kyoutani is nodding.

He's tired, so Yahaba drops his hand to the small of Kyoutani's back, and leads him to the club room.

-

Its raining by the time they get to Yahaba's house, and they are both already soaked. They hadn't expected such a downpour, so they hadn't brought an umbrella.

The door opens, and Yahaba's worried mother peeks out. She lets them inside, and they go up to Yahaba's room to dry off.

Kyoutani has no clothes to change into, so Yahaba supplies him with a shirt and some sweatpants. The shirt hangs low, so Kyoutani's collarbone is showing. Yahaba turns his head, so Kyoutani can't see his red face.

When they are both finally changed, they sit on Yahaba's bed, with a laptop in front of them. They aren't really paying attention to the screen, or the movie on it, both too focused on each other to care.

Finally, when the noise becomes too loud, Yahaba turns off the laptop, and sets it on the floor. He turns back to Kyoutani, who has shifted positions on the bed so that he's kneeling in front of Yahaba. Yahaba puts his legs so that they stretch around Kyoutani, and hang almost off the bed.

Kyoutani laughs at something he said, but Yahaba is too preoccupied by the small blush on his cheeks to think of anything else.

Without thinking, Yahaba puts a hand on Kyoutani's cheek. Kyoutani freezes.

Then he puts his hands on Yahaba's cheeks and drags him down to meet his lips.

Yahaba's other hand is on Kyoutani's waist.

The kiss is soft, and in Yahaba's opinion, is not long enough, because Kyoutani is pulling back. His hands go from cupping Yahaba's now, to wrapping around Yahaba's back.

Kyoutani's head drops down, and he shoves it into Yahaba's shoulder, knocking him onto the bed.

Yahaba laughs, and rubs Kyoutani's back.

-

Kyoutani finally looks up at him, resting his chin on Yahaba's sternum.

His cheeks are pink. 

Yahaba rolls the over so he's on top of Kyoutani, with his face against Kyoutani's neck. 

He presses a kiss to Kyoutani's neck, and the boy freezes.

So, Yahaba's head drops down, and he presses his forehead into Kyoutani's shoulder.

Kyoutani relaxes, and brings his arms up and around Yahaba's back.

Yahaba hauls himself up, so his face is right next to Kyoutani's.

He presses a kiss to his cheek.

Kyoutani freezes, and Yahaba presses his face into Kyoutani's shoulder to stifle his laughter

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something I just didn't know what, so I remembered this post I saw and decide d to write it.  
> Fun fact while i m writing: I keep trying to write opens and it keeps correcting to Joe


End file.
